


Something special

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To try and make things right again.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Rowena Ravenclaw
Series: Rowin (Rowena Ravenclaw/Colin Creevey) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023564





	Something special

Our tale begins in the Great Hall, the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw is trying to mend her relationship with her boyfriend Colin Creevey. She has managed to create a massive collage of every photograph he's ever taken and was given permission from the Headmaster himself to display it in the Great Hall.

Colin muttered, "What is this nonsense? Let me open my eyes."

Rowena told him, "Okay, you can open them now."

Colin opened his eyes and gasped. "Did you do all of this?"

Rowena nodded and smiled. "I did."

Colin asked, "How did you get photos I took when I was younger?"

Rowena smirked. "I have my ways."

Colin turned to her and beamed, "This is a good step in the right direction, Row."


End file.
